Chasing hearts
by tffangirl000
Summary: Masky has a slight love problem.


"Lemon! Lemon! Lemon!"

she looked over the datapad at the closed door that was being pounded on "we share the same room bit-brain!"

"...right." Masky said keying open the door and jumping in Lemondrops berth with a nervous laugh.

"Lemondrop's doorwings twitched twice "alright, now are you going to tell me what's wrong or just star at me?"

Masky's face grew red and she took a deep intake, Lemondrop braced herself as Masky let out a barage of words faster then her altmode, her face turning more red and voice getting higher and higher until a loud pop and Masky fell off the berth holding her throat.

"uh,Butterfly? Are you alright?" Lemondrop asked peering over the edge of her berth. Masky shook her head no frantically. Lemondrop sighed putting her datapad fully down on her night stand and grabbed Maskys arm and started to drag her down to the medbay. When they reached the hallway Masky pulled away from her grip "whats wrong now?"

Masky shook her head frantically and rubbed her helm and sent Lemondrop and text ;but he is going to hurt me if I go in like this.;

"well it would help if you would calm down before talking about it. This is the third one this week, Masky, if we need to text it to me after its down. Now lets go!"

just then Bluestreak past them and looked concerned "oh, Butterfly! What happen?" he walked over.

Masky turned red and lifted her head to show the slightly sparking circuitry "oh I see, that sucks. I've done that plenty of times so Ratchet has plenty of experience on fixing them. Well I guess he has to since he is the medic, I wonder-"

"she doesn't want to see Ratchet and I'm trying to drag her there." Lemondrop tried to interrupt politely.

"I see." he said giving Masky a sympathetic smile " I guess then I should let you two go. I have patrol with Sunny anyway, good luck, Butterfly! See ya later, Lemondrop!" and he ran off to meet Sunstreaker.

when Masky turned to Lemondrop she saw a knowing smirk on Lemondrops face "you don't have to tell me anymore." she said smugly, wings twitching in amusement. Masky pouted as they walked in. Ratchet turned around to the two femmes and sagged "don't tell me." he said going over to Masky and lifted her head to look at her burnt out vocolizer "slag it, Masky! This is the third time I've had to fix it."

he pushed her down onto the medberth and laid her downt o get started on the repair "happened like last time only I figured it out, Ratch." Lemond said still smirking as she looked at Masky.

Ratchet paused "aren't you supposed to _prevent_ this from happening? You are her friend."

"she is stressed and I hear talking helps, only I don't think this is meant to happen...three times. But I know why so we won't have this problem anymore."

Ratchet paused again "oh? Do tell."

Lemondrop smiled smugly again "can't tell, friendship promises you know."

Ratchet scoffed and went back to fixing Maskys voice box, before he finished he looked deep into Maskys optics "next time you get nervous, calm. the. slag. down."

she nodded like crazy wanting her voice back. Ratchet did a few more things before backing up "alright, all fixed. Now I don't want to see you two in my medbay again for a deca-cycle unless its from combat!"

she stopped near the door before turning around and giving a mock salute "yes,sir!" the only way she missed his wrench was being pulled out of the room by Lemondrop. The doors closed before a thunk and a dent int he doors appeared. Masky looked at Lemondrop and Lemondrop looked back unimpressed "we have to talk." and she started to drag Masky back to their shared room.

once there Lemondrop threw Masky onto the berth ans sat on her own "alright, so, I know the who, now how long?"

Masky blushed hard and in a small voice said "well, I think about a month."

"lie. With me you know watching is what I do. Since day one I've seen that you flirt with him. Your puns? To hear him laugh. Reason for being a cluts? To show him he isn't the only one and to get his attention, come on femme I though you knew better."

Masky just blushed harder "I want to tell him but I don't know if he likes me back."

"want to know what I see?" a nod was her answer "when you fall, his wings hike up showing that ge got worried but he laughs when you do. When ge got overcharged, he confessed to Bumblebee that he has had a crush on you since you first woke up. _Everyone_ can see your guises longer looks, the blushes when you two brake optic contact. Do something about it or I will."

"how do I know you're not lieing?" Masky accused.

Lemondrop gace her a deadpan look "why would I lie? What motive do I have to lie to my best friend?"

"because when I make a fool of myself you are the only that laughes the hardest. Telling me this could make me ask him and make more of a fool of myself." she said sounding bitter.

Lemondrop got off her berth and walked to Masky putting both hands on her shoulders "Butterfly, its funny when you fall and the only reason it's funny is because everyone can see the reason but you two. We don't laugh because you fell we laugh because you do it for Bluestreak and I personaly think it's adorable."

Masky looked back into Lemondrops potics "yeah, I guess."

"now go do something about this or we will lock you into a room with him and won't let ou out until things are settled."

"you can't do that!" Masky protested

"watch me." Lemondrop challenged when the attack alarm went off

"alert, Alert! Attack on westvill oil rig."

"our queue! Let's go!"

and they ran out of the room to meet up with some of the other bots. Everone transformed and followed behind Optimus PRime. They found it to be an operation lead by Megatron, he was using the oil to make energon cubes. Optimus warned them to watch where they would shoot because a stray shot could blow the place sky high. As the battle raged Masky noticed a shadow behind her, Ramjet. He held his weapon chest high with a smug grin "just think how please Megatron will be to know you're finally dead."

Masky growled "If Starscream couldn't get me while I was strapped down neither can you!"

Ramjet growled and shot only for it to be intercepted by a black,gray, and red figure. It landed on the ground bleeding. It was Bluesteak. Masky took aim at Ramjet "no one hurts him and gets away scratch free!" and she let three shots go.

one hitting each wing then the last hitting his midsection causing him to fall back. Masky rushed to Bluestreaks side "Blue, come on wake up. You can't do this to me, I need you." she put his head in her lap as everyone started to gather and Ramjet sluggishly flew away

"come on, Bluestreak, I love you." tears spilling over

a pain filled groan reached her "B-b-butterfly? I-I-" he passed out again before finishing his sentence.

"Skyfire and Ratchet will be here soon." Optimus said looking down sadly at the two.

Bluestreaks pained groan caught someones attention judging by the muffled voice, good he was alive, so what happen after? He could remember the attack,butterfly V.S Ramjet, the shot. He opened his optics to see Masky and Ratchet standing over him "how are you feeling, kid?" Ratchet asked

"like I was shot but less intense."

"you won't be leaving the table for a while. I'll leave you two to it, just let him rest soon,Butterfly."

she nodded once and Ratchet turned to his office leaving the two alone. Masky was the first one to speak "why did you jump in front of that shot, Blue?"

""just like you said 'I need you.' when Ramjet shot off his gun time froze for me and I knew that if you got hurt I wouldn't forgive myself when I could stop it."

"I would have jumped out of the way you know."

"no time to think, had to protect you because I love you."

So it was short. Thats what she wanted. Sorry it felt kind of rushed. See ya next time.

p.s deca-cycle is 3 weeks


End file.
